La Vida Es Así
by Roci
Summary: 8ºCapítulo.La boda de Percy y Pénelope.El noviazgo de Ron y Hermione va de mal en peor, preparense porque no va a ser fácil para ninguno.
1. Así Estamos

_**La Vida Es Así**_

**1.-Así Estamos**

-Debemos encontrarla, a como de lugar. Harry hay que hacer algo ya.-El pelirrojo parecía bastante exaltado e histérico.-¿Cómo dejamos esto pasar? Podría estar muerta. Aún peor, podría seguir con vida y…-El pelirrojo se quedó mudo mirando al moreno que tenía al frente.

-Calma, la encontraremos, no lo dudes.

Se encontraban en la sala de reuniones del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix discutiendo con el resto de los miembros los recientes acontecimientos acreditados a Voldemort. Al tocar el tema del secuestro de Hermione, Ron siempre se ponía algo neurótico.

Harry estaba preocupado aunque no lo demostraba como Ron. La situación se había salido de control, había pasado un mes y aún no la encontraban. Muchos les decían que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, que debían terminar con la guerra y luego buscarla, que eso era lo que ella les habría dicho que hicieran pero es que era su mejor amiga. No la podían, ni la iban, a abandonar.

-Jack!-Un joven rubio y corpulento se sobresaltó- ¿Qué información tienes del paradero de Hermione?

-Lo siento Harry, hemos registrado todas las guaridas que hemos encontrado pero no está en ningún lugar. Lo siento pero lo más seguro es que se la hayan llevado al cuartel general de… de Vol…Voldemort.-Harry sonrió. No tenerle miedo al nombre del enemigo había sido una de sus tantas ideas cuando comenzó a dirigir la Orden del Fénix, no se podía luchar esperando ganar la guerra con tanto miedo al enemigo.

-Supongo entonces que no podremos seguir evitándolo. Ya destruí los seis horcrux y no tengo porque seguir posponiendo destruir definitivamente a Voldemort. Reúnan a todas las personas dispuestas a luchar, atacaremos a Voldemort en su propio cuartel, aquí se acaba esta guerra.-La voz de Harry sonaba decidida. Los que lo escucharon lo notaron, después de oír esas palabras todos supieron que no había vuelta atrás.

Harry y Ron se levantaron y se dirigieron a la oficina privada que le habían otorgado a Harry al asumir el puesto. Harry revisaba unos papeles y Ron mantenía la vista fija en el techo.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?-Harry lanzó la pregunta que le había estado rondando la cabeza desde su discurso en la sala de reuniones.

- ¿Qué cosa?¿Atacar el cuartel general del enemigo o querer acaba resta guerra?-Ron fijó sus ojos azules en Harry esperando su respuesta. Al ver que no había respuesta prosiguió.-Por más estúpido que suene atacar a Voldemort creo que es lo único que queda por hacer. Esta guerra ya ha consumido cuatro años de nuestras vidas y hay que acabarla.

Harry sonrió, a pesar de que los nervios estaban consumiendo a su amigo este se mostraba honesto, sincero. Quien hubiera pensado que Ronald Weasley hablaría tan maduramente alguna vez en su vida, pero había que admitirlo, cuando se tienen 20 años y no has podido acabar la escuela tranquilamente, has luchado por cuatro años contra un grupo de sicópatas asesinos y para remate el líder del grupo rapta a tu novia no queda otra opción que madurar de golpe y enfrentarlo todo para tratar de salir airoso de la situación.

-La encontraremos. Viva. No te preocupes, pronto la tendrás frente a ti y podrás decirle lo mucho que la quieres.- Harry trataba de animar a Ron pues lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas para ganar la batalla.

-No quiero decirle que la quiero. Debo decirle que la amo. Que estos años juntos han sido los mejores de mi vida, a pesar de todo. Debí decírselo antes, aclararlo todo…

Ron se paró de la silla y se acercó a Harry, tomó unos papeles y comenzó a revisarlos. No eran simples papeles, eran la historia de todos los mortífagos que estaban del lado de Voldemort. Hermione había comenzado esa ardua tarea: conocer a los mortífagos para encontrarles su punto débil.

Había sido una buena idea pues viendo algunos historiales médicos habían descubierto por ejemplo que Avery tenía problemas en la cadera y que Nott tenía un trauma con los hombres-lobo. El trabajo era lento pues debían leer todo con cuidado y luego subrayar lo que consideraran útil. Era muy aburrido pero Harry no le hubiera asignado esa tarea a nadie más.

-Dime donde está el cuartel maldita sangre sucia.- Un hombre (si se puede llamar así pues parecía más una serpiente) pálido y de ojos rojos miraba a una joven castaña que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, ensangrentada.-Dímelo. ¿No hablarás? Pues bien, tú lo pediste. _Cruccio!_

La joven se retorció en el suelo pero no emitió ningún sonido, un mes de tortura le habían enseñado a no demostrar dolor pues eso era exactamente lo que esas bestias inhumanas querían. De repente el dolor cesó.

-¿Dispuesta a hablar?¿No? Bueno, llévensela.-El hombre hizo un gesto al par de hombres cercanos a la pared.- Denle su merecido.Hagan lo que quieran con ella. Háganla sufrir.

Los dos hombres enmascarados y vestidos de negro la tomaron y la llevaron fuera del salón. La joven parecía algo inquieta, sabía lo que venía, lo sabía muy bien. Llegaron a una sala donde sólo había una cama. Los mortífagos la empujaron a la cama, intercambiaron unas sonrisas burlonas, la amarraron a la cama y luego salieron. Lejos de aliviarse la joven comenzó a tiritar. Unos minutos más tarde un mortífago entró a la habitación y le dedicó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Lista para gritar asquerosa sangre sucia?- El hombre se le acercó y Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y asco.- _Cruccio!_

Hermione volvió a retorcerse sin emitir sonido alguno, ya había demostrado debilidad antes y había aprendido que nada bueno salía de eso. El mortífago la miró con odio, al ver que su maleficio no tenía efecto decidió dialogar.

-Tendrás que hablar y lo sabes. No quieres morir.-dijo esto acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione.- Bueno…no importa, de todas maneras mataremos a tus amiguitos. No importa por cuanto tiempo escondas donde están, todos ustedes terminarán muertos.- Su voz era segura y un tanto burlona pero Hermione ya se había acostumbrado al tono despectivo de los mortífagos que la rodeaban.

Hermione sabía que sus amigos arriesgarían su vida para salvarla pero temía que hicieran una locura como atacar el cuartel de voldemort. Ella misma había dicho que ese era el siguiente paso a seguir pero aún no estaban listos, había que seguir revisando los archivos, informarles a todos los miembros de la orden las debilidades de cada mortífago y buscar hechizos y maleficios que sirvieran para aumentar esa debilidad y derrotarlos.

Aún quedaba mucho por hacer y por eso cada vez que podía Hermione le rogaba a Dios que iluminara a sus amigos y les indicara que no se preocuparan por ella, que se prepararan lo mejor que pudieran para lo que venía y que no hicieran nada precipitado.

Es verdad que ella ya llevaba un mes en manos de Voldemort y que la torturaban a diario para tratar de sacarle información sobre la orden, aparentemente Voldemort ignoraba muchas cosas, demasiadas pues estaba desesperado por información pero no iba a ser ella quien delatara todo lo relativo a la orden.

El mortífago la siguió torturando por el resto del día y luego de pasar horas sometiéndola al maleficio cruciatus, se fue. Minutos más tarde la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró otra persona vestida de mortífago. Hermione se sintió aliviada pues sabía bien quien era.

-Te traje algo de comida. Los malditos bastardos planean que sus prisioneros vivan durante el tiempo que crean necesario pero no los alimentan, se mueren y después los muy idiotas no saben porqué.-Era la voz de un hombre, una voz a la que Hermione conocía pues la había escuchado todas las noches durante un mes.

-Gracias Tony. ¿Has sabido algo?.-preguntó la joven mientras comenzaba a sorber la sopa que le habían traído.

-Aún nada pero debo reunirme con la orden mañana. ¿Les llevo algún mensaje?

-Sí. Diles que estoy bien, que no hagan nada estúpido ni precipitado, que no se preocupen por mí. Asegúrales que estoy viva.

-No me van a escuchar, seguramente están obsesionados con rescatarte. Pero voy a llevarles tu mensaje.-añadió viendo que la castaña se aprestaba a reprocharle.- Debo irme. Trataré de volver antes de partir.

-Tony, diles que estoy más que dispuesta a morir por ellos pero que no necesito que ellos estén dispuestos a morir por mí.

Tony asintió y salió. Cuando Hermione lo conoció era un joven rubio y flaco, pero era valiente. Se ofreció a unirse a los mortífagos para espiarlos pues sabía utilizar muy bien la oclumancia. Nadie quería que lo hiciera pero a él no le importó y se unió a ellos antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo. Su información era valiosa. Ojalá consiguiera hacerle entender a Harry y a Ron que no debían hacer nada estúpido, pero eso no lo sabría hasta mañana así que se durmió pensando en todas las cosas que ocurrirían si Harry se precipitaba a matar a Voldemort y en las consecuencias de la muerte de cualquiera de los dos.


	2. Rescate y Fin De Una Guerra

**2.-Rescate y Fin De Una Guerra**

_-Cruccio!_

Un mortífago se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación, torturándola. Sentía el dolor correr por todo su cuerpo pero a ella no le importaba. De alguna forma sabía que algo sucedería pronto, lo presentía. Presentía que sólo tendría que aguantar un par de horas más.

BUM

-¿Qué demonios...?- El mortífago quedó mudo al escuchar el sonido de una explosión, Hermione simplemente sonrió.

El mortífago salió de la habitación para ver que sucedía. En los minutos siguientes se escucharon muchas otras explosiones y ruidos. Definitivamente se estaba librando una batalla en aquel lugar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el mortífago se había ido y Hermione seguía tirada en el piso ensangrentada. No podía moverse, no tenía fuerzas para pararse. En ese deplorable estado se encontraba Hermione cuando se abrió nuevamente la puerta, pero por ella no entró un mortífago sino que un pelirrojo muy despeinado y de ojos azules. Hermione sonrió nuevamente.

Ron se acercó a ella y la miró cariñosamente. Enseguida la tomó en sus brazos y la sacó de la casa. En el camino se toparon con muchas personas que se encontraban luchando con los mortífagos. Hermione logró reconocer a Lupin y a Tonks. Afuera de la casa, Ron tomó un periódico viejo.

-_Portus! _Afírmate.-Dijo entregándole el periódico.-El traslador te dejará en San Mungo. Te veo allí cuando esto termine.

Lo próximo que supo Hermione fue que se encontraba en la recepción del hospital. Un sanador se le acercó, la tomó y la puso en una camilla.

-No se preocupe señorita, ya está a salvo.-Luego de decir estas palabras se alejó. Hermione miró alrededor y se tranquilizó. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Harry se encontraba en medio de una sala circular. Se encontraba cara a cara frente a Voldemort. Ambos sabían lo que venía. Uno de ellos sería asesinado. Harry sabe que Voldemort va a comenzar con las palabrerías, pero Harry no tiene ninguna intención de prolongar la guerra que, como ya se había dicho antes, había consumido su vida por cuatro años.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-Voldemort comenzaba su juego.-¿Tienes miedo?

-Ni sueñes que te tengo miedo.-Harry sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por las palabras pero quería hacerlo.-De hecho creo que las cosas son al revés.

-Aja. Te crees muy listo. Bueno. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Harry se preparó para el ataque y sin pensarlo dos veces gritó: _Avada Kedavra!. _Pero no fue el único que conjuró la maldición. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó lo mismo que en su primer enfrentamiento: _Priori Incatatem._

Al principio Harry se sorprendió pero en el fondo ya se esperaba algo como eso. Harry sentía su varita vibrar pero no la iba a soltar.Un rayo de luz dorada conectó las dos varitas y Harry concentró toda su energía en dirigir los guijarros en los que se había convertido el rayo hacia Voldemort.

No tomó mucho tiempo. Los guijarros comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Voldemort enviados por Harry. Al llegar a la varita de Voldemort, este saltó por los aires. Antes de tocar el suelo el cuerpo de Voldemort se había convertido en un cadáver que comenzaba a incinerarse. El cuerpo de voldemort pasó a ser cenizas bajo la atenta mirada de Harry que luego recogería las cenizas con un hechizo antes de caer desmayado en el frío suelo de la sala. Finalmente la guerra había finalizado.


	3. Recuerdos De La Batalla

3.-**_Recuerdos De La Batalla_**

Tenía los párpados cerrados, no tenía fuerzas para abrirlos. Su cuerpo era de cemento, no lo podía mover. Escuchaba ruidos a su alrededor, gente murmurando hechizos y conjuros. Poco a poco el dolor iba disminuyendo y ella comenzaba a sentir lo cansada que estaba, después de todo había sido torturada sin descanso por un mes y había luchado todo ese tiempo por mantenerse viva.

Luego de mucho tiempo escuchando a los sanadores con los ojos cerrados decidió que debía abrirlos y averiguar que estaba pasando con sus amigos. Contó hasta tres y con gran esfuerzo logró abrir los ojos para verse rodeada de medimagos que la miraban como si fuera un prodigio de la ciencia.

Los sanadores no se dieron cuenta de que había despertado y siguieron hablando en susurros que de a poco se hacían entendibles.

- No puede ser.-decía uno particularmente viejo y canoso.- ¿Sobrevivió un mes de torturas continuas? Pobre mujer.

-Y eso no es todo.-agregaba otro que era más joven.- No le dio a nadie ninguna clase de información. No soltó una sola palabra, ni bajo el imperio.

-Pobre mujer.-volvió a repetir el viejo canoso que al mirarle la cara se encontró con unos ojos castaños.- Mark, despertó. ¿Cómo se siente señorita? Yo soy el sanador Dan Hobart. Usted se encuentra bien y muy pronto podrá rehacer su vida, igual que todos.

-Ojala que así sea. Yo estoy bien, algo cansada pero…-Hermione le sonrió.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Harry venció a Voldemort?

-Dejaré que sus amigos la informen.Volveré en unas cuantas horas.

El sanador y su compañero salieron de la sala y poco tiempo después entró Ron. El pelirrojo le sonreía abiertamente, se acercó cautelosamente y depositó en sus labios un tierno beso.

-El sanador dijo que querías detalles de la batalla. Bueno curiosilla, por esta vez te complaceré.

Flash Back

-Espero que estés listo Harry porque una vez que entremos no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Remus, solamente comencemos de una vez.

-Está bien.

Había un grupo de gente amontonada en un pequeño bosque desde donde se veía una gran mansión en una colina. A las órdenes de Remus todos comenzaron a caminar escondidos bajo el hechizo desilusionador. Al llegar a la verja del jardín todos se sacaron el hechizo y apuntaron a la puerta.

-_Dobloqueus_!- gritaron todos al unísono.

La puerta de la mansión estalló en mis pedazos y todos los presentes comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la enorme casa. Habían repasado el plan mil veces, nadie podía fallar. Remus, Tonks y todos los otros miembros de la orden darían batalla a los mortífagos que salieran a su encuentro mientras que otro grupo liderado por Ron recorrería la casa en busca de rehenes a los cuales sacarían de la casa y mandarían mediante un traslador al hospital San Mungo.

Anthony, un joven espía, había informado a Ron de la posición exacta de Hermione, por lo cual el pelirrojo iría a rescatarla para después asegurarse que ningún otro rehén quedara en la casa durante la pelea.

Por otro lado, Harry se dirigiría directamente a la sala donde se encontraba Voldemort a tratar de terminar con ese asesino lo más rápido posible.

Los magos, dispuestos a dar su vida por la de los demás, entraron a la mansión y comenzaron a llevar a cabo sus respectivas misiones. Ron ubicó a Hermione y la mandó al hospital, luego volvió a la casa y recorrió cada cuarto sacando a todas las personas que había a dentro, para luego sellarlos.

Harry había dado orden de aturdir a los mortífagos, amordazarlos y luego mandarlos mediante un traslador al cuartel general de Aurors donde los funcionarios del ministerio que no estaban en condiciones de pelear se encargarían de ellos. Así se hizo.

Luego de asegurarse que no había nadie en ninguna habitación de la casa, Ron comenzó a pelear con los mortífagos que seguían en pie.

-_Expelliarmus_!-gritó Ron logrando hacer volar por los aires a su contrincante que era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

-_Rictusempra_!-Malfoy aún en el suelo contraatacó a Ron. Un chorro de luz plateada le dio al pelirrojo en el estómago y lo hizo retorcerse. Malfoy comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-_Desmaiaus_!-El hechizó le dio a Malfoy en la cabeza. Ron lo ató y lo envió al cuartel general de aurores.

Tonos se acercó a Ron y le indicó la sala en donde se encontraba Harry. El pelirrojo miró alrededor y vio que no quedaban mortífagos con los cuales combatir. Ron asintió y se acercó a la puerta de la sala. La abrió de un solo golpe y lo que había adentro sorprendió a todos: Harry estaba desmayado en el suelo sosteniendo un jarro lleno de cenizas.

-_Ennervate_!-Remus se había acercado a Harry y trataba de despertarlo. Harry abrió los ojos pesadamente y los dirigió a Lupin.-Harry ¿Qué sucedió?

-_Priori Incatatem, _murió, se hizo polvo, éstas son sus cenizas.

Todos miraron perplejos el jarro que el moreno sostenía. Nadie podía creer que ese polvo gris fuera todo lo que quedaba de lo que unas horas antes había sido el mago tenebroso más grande del último tiempo.

Fin Flash Back

-Eso fue lo que pasó. Harry lo venció. Las cenizas están en el departamento de misterios bajo toneladas de seguridad y hay un montón de mortífagos camino a Azkabán.

Hermione observaba a Ron totalmente perpleja. La orden había puesto en marcha un plan fantástico y había logrado su objetivo, habían vencido a Voldemort.

-No lo puedo creer. La pesadilla terminó.

-Pues sí. Harry está en la habitación de al lado. Está agotado.

-Por fin vamos a tener unas vidas normales. No puedo esperar a comenzar la academia de sanadores. Me muero por buscar un apartamento y mudarme ahora ya. Aquí empieza la parte tranquila de nuestras vidas. ¿No es genial?

-Sí, lo es. Los sanadores dicen que saldrás de aquí en unas semanas. Quieren asegurarse que descanses y que las heridas sanen bien.-Hermione le sonrió y agradeció su preocupación por ella.

Ron la ayudó a sentarse en la cama y estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que una enfermera le pidió que se retirara pues Hermione necesitaba dormir. Ron estaba listo para salir cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Ron, cuando llegaste me dio la impresión de que me querías decir algo. ¿Qué era?

-Ah, sí.-Ron parecía dudoso pero al ver los ojos castaños de Hermione se decidió.- Quería decirte… quería decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón.

Hermione se asombró ante tal declaración pero pasados unos instantes le sonrió a Ron.

-Yo también te amo.

Ron se volvió a acercar a la cama y la besó apasionadamente. Luego la miró cariñosamente y salió de la habitación sonriendo.

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capitulo. Disculpen que el anterior haya sido tan corto pero no me vino ningún otro detalle a la mente.

Roci.


	4. Reencuentros Y Sentimientos

**_4.-Reencuentros Y Sentimientos_**

Era una linda mañana del mes de junio, tres semanas después del fin de la guerra, y Hermione, Ron y Harry caminaban hacia un lugar muy especial para los tres: La Madriguera.

Hermione y Ron andaban tomados de la mano y muy tranquilos mientras que Harry parecía preocupado y nervioso. La razón para el comportamiento de Harry es muy simple: vería a Ginny por primera vez en tres años.

Aunque Harry había sido el que dio fin a la relación, seguía sintiendo lo mismo que había sentido por ella durante el sexto curso. La había dejado por razones nobles: no quería que Voldemort le hiciera daño, lo que de seguro ocurriría si este se enteraba de sus sentimientos por ella.

Los tres amigos se encaminaban hacia lo que llamaban "hogar", pues hasta Hermione había admitido que se sentía más a gusto allí que en su casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la familia Weasley se reuniría con todos sus miembros, al menos así lo esperaban ellos por que sabían que más de alguno de los integrantes podría haber perecido durante la guerra.

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron. Entraron por la puerta que estaba abierta y se dirigieron al jardín. Allí los esperaban el señor y la señora Weasley junto a los gemelos y Charlie. Al verlos todos corrieron a abrazarse, la señora Weasley besó y abrazó cariñosamente a todos ellos comenzando a sollozar, al ver las manos unidas de Ron y Hermione el sollozo se convirtió en llanto y el señor Weasley tuvo que llevársela aparte para calmarla.

Al poco rato después llegaron Bill y Fleur, esta última seguía tan bella como la recordaban y lucía una pequeña pancita lo que le daba un aire especial. Al ver la pancita la señora Weasley, que ya se había calmado, comenzó a llorar nuevamente y los abrazó compulsivamente durante varios minutos.

Esperaron cerca de una hora más pero al ver que nadie más se aparecía la señora Weasley decidió servir el almuerzo.

-Pero mamá- comenzó a protestar Ron.- ¿No esperaremos a Ginny?-la voz de Ron sonaba angustiada pues no quería imaginarse que lo peor le había pasado a su hermanita.

-No Ron. Pero no te preocupes, ella está bien, estuvimos con ella la semana pasada y nos dijo que a lo mejor llegaría tarde.

Ron y Harry respiraron aliviados, no podían ni siquiera empezar a pensar en que le podría haber ocurrido a Ginny durante esos años.

Una vez que todos se sentaron en la mesa a saborear la deliciosa comida de la señora Weasley comenzó la conversación y las respectivas preguntas¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo¿Dónde estuviste¿Qué planeas hacer? Las preguntas fueron respondidas inmediatamente.

Los gemelos confesaron haber combatido a varios mortífagos en Francia, donde se habían unido a un grupo antimortífagos, relataron con lujo de detalles varias de estas batallas pero hablaban tan exageradamente que nadie les creyó muchas cosas, también agregaron que volverían a abrir la tienda de sortilegios Weasley y que se mudarían al apartamento ubicado arriba de la tienda.

Charlie contó que junto con unos amigos habían entrenado dragones para que estos se unieran a la batalla, mostró algunas quemaduras pero aseguró que ninguna sería permanente. Planeaba quedarse en Londres por el resto del verano y volver a Rumania a comienzos de otoño para seguir con su trabajo.

Bill y Fleur se habían quedado en Francia donde habían estado en contacto permanente con los gemelos pues se habían unido al mismo grupo antimortífagos que ellos. Fleur tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y planeaban criar al bebé en Inglaterra pues a Bill le habían propuesto un trabajo en Gringotts como director de los rompe-maleficios y él había aceptado.

Las preguntas venían hacia Harry cuando se habría la puerta del jardín para dar paso a una joven delgada y pelirroja que lucía un vestido azul a media rodilla. Ginny sonreía abiertamente a todos los presentes.

-Disculpen la tardanza familia pero me costó convencerlo de venir.

Todos quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de Ginny, no entendían nada. ¿Convencer¿A quién? Pero lo que vieron a continuación disipó todas las dudas: Percy se apareció en la puerta mirándolos con duda.

Luego de unos segundos la señora Weasley se paró de su asiento y fue a abrazarlo tal como lo había hecho con sus otros hijos. El señor Weasley siguió a su mujer y estrechó la mano con Percy, este se disculpo pero su padre lo detuvo y le dijo que ya nada importaba. Después de esta declaración por parte del señor Weasley todos los comensales se pararon de la mesa y fueron a saludar a sus hermanos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Minutos más tarde todos se encontraban nuevamente sentados en la mesa. Las preguntas siguieron dando vuelta y fueron contestadas. Ginny y Percy habían trabajado arduamente en el ministerio. Percy estaba de novio con Penélope Clearwater y pensaban casarse a principio de octubre. Al oír la noticia la señora Weasley rompió en llanto nuevamente pero al ver que Percy la miraba preocupado decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer ustedes dos?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Ron y Harry.- Supongo que tienen algo planeado ¿No es así?

-Pues sí, de hecho nos unimos a los aurores.-respondió Ron

-¿Pero no hay que estudiar para eso?-pregunto Ginny confundida.

-Pues sí. De hecho estudiaremos por la mañana en la academia y por las tardes trabajaremos en el cuartel. Ya sabes, privilegios por haber dirigido la batalla. Además Harry y yo nos conseguimos un apartamento cerca de la academia y vamos a compartirlo.

-Ay, pobre Harry, no sabes en el lío en el que te estás metiendo al compartir apartamento con mi hermano-comentó Ginny.- ¿Y tú Hermione¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pues voy a estudiar medimagia en San Mungo. Al igual que Harry y Ron tendré clases teóricas en la mañana y trabajaré en San Mungo por la tarde. También conseguí un apartamento, en el centro de Londres, pero debo hallar con quien compartirlo por que mis ahorros no me alcanzan para mucho.

-¿Qué hay de mí? Necesito donde vivir.-dijo Ginny.

-Pues me parece buena idea. ¿Cuándo te mudas?

* * *

Dos semanas después Ginny se había mudado con Hermione y las dos se encontraban conversando en la sala del apartamento. La sala estaba compuesta por una chimenea que se encontraba frente a una mesita de centro rodeada por tres cómodos sillones. Las chicas estaban sentadas en uno de color tierra.

-Vamos, Gin. En el fondo tú lo sigues queriendo.

-No Hermione, te equivocas. Él me dejó y yo lo superé. Yo ya no quiero a Harry. Él es sólo el mejor amigo de mi hermano, nada más.

Pero en el fondo Ginny sólo se estaba engañando a sí misma. Harry nunca sería para ella un simple amigo de su hermano. Aún seguía amando a Harry como lo había hecho años atrás, no había podido sacárselo del corazón aunque en verdad ni lo había intentado pues sabía que sería inútil.

-Di lo quieras Gin, pero yo sé que es mentira. Él sigue en tu corazón y en tu mente.

Dicho esto Hermione se retiró a su habitación, se puso pijama y contemplar una fotografía en la que ella salía abrazada a Ron. La foto había sido tomada el día en que salió del hospital en la plaza de Trafalgar. La mente de Hermione comenzó a divagar y sus pensamientos eran tan variados que iban de lo tanto que amaba a Ron a las compras que debía hacer a cómo haría para que Ginny le confesara a Harry sus sentimientos.

En otro apartamento dos chicos mantenían una conversación parecida a los pensamientos de Hermione.

-La amo.-confesó Harry.- La amo y no sé como decírselo, no sé si ella siente lo mismo. Ron, estoy perdido. No la veo desde la reunión en la Madriguera y la única vez que nos hablamos me trató como si sólo fuera el mejor amigo de su hermano. Totalmente indiferente.

-No te preocupes amigo, ya encontraremos la forma. Pídele consejo a Hermione, seguro que ella sabe qué es lo que siente Ginny.

-Buena idea. Hablaré con ella mañana, pero por ahora mejor me voy a dormir porque tanto trabajo me tiene agotado.

Harry se fue a acostar y poco después Ron siguió sus pasos. Al llegar a la habitación Ron miró una fotografía de él y Hermione abrazados, se veían muy felices. Ojala Harry y Ginny dejaran de ser tan ciegos y pudieran ser felices como ellos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno, eso es todo. Díganme que piensan please. Estoy tratando de no hacerlo tan lemon pero no sé si está funcionando.

Roci.


	5. De Citas Y Bailes

**_5.- De Citas Y Bailes_**

**__**

-¿Estás Nerviosa? Sí, estás nerviosa. No me mientas, estás…

-Ginny, dices nerviosa una vez más y te retuerzo el cuello.

Hermione estaba en su habitación mirándose en un espejo. A decir verdad sí estaba nerviosa, no tenía idea de qué iba a pasar. Esa noche tendría su primera cita oficial con Ron después de tres años aproximados de relación amorosa. Siempre había querido tener una cita con él pero debido a la guerra habían tenido que conformarse con verse a escondidas por las noches en ualquier lugar privado que encontraran.

Hermione llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de tela rosada bordado con flores, un chal sobre lo hombros y su cabello recogido en un rodete casual. Lo único que faltaba decidir eran los accesorios.

-Yo digo que te pongos esta cadena de plata con los zarcillos rosados.

-Sí, podría ser. Ay! Gin, no sé ¿No me veo muy sobrecargada?-Ginny hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y luego le sonrió.- Entonces me pondré la cadena de plata con los zarcillos rosados.

Hermione terminó de ponerse los accesorios al mismo tiempo en que sonaba el timbre. Hermione miró a Ginny nerviosamente y ésta le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizante. Hermione suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta. Ahí se encontraba Ron, vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca, sin corbata, sostenía en su mano un ramillete de rosas rojas que le extendió a Hermione en el momento en que esta abrió la puerta.

-Te ves hermosa.-dijo Ron dándole un dulce beso.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, vamos.-respondió Hermione esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

Al salir del edificio, Ron le abrió la puerta del auto para que Hermione subiera. Ron conducía un porshe último modelo que había adquirido gracias a la recompensa que el ministerio le había otorgado a todos los participantes de la "Última Batalla". La idea de comprar un auto le había rondado por un par de semanas en la cabeza y luego de que Hermione le enseñó a conducir decidió comprarse uno pues manejar era divertido.

La pareja habló muchas cosas durante el trayecto, pero todo era trivial. Luego de veinte minutos de viaje llegaron al restaurante. Era u n sitio muy elegante llamado "Or Bleu" y al entrar se vislumbró también que era un sitio romántico, que mantenía las luces bajas y cuyo techo simulaba las estrellas. La recepcionista los dirigió hacía una sala privada donde había una mesa con dos silla y muchos jarrones con flores alrededor. Era un lugar muy acogedor.

-Wow Ron! Este lugar es espectacular.-Hermione sonreía calmadamente, todo el nerviosismo anterior había desaparecido.

-Que bueno que te guste porque me costo mucho encontrar un lugar que fuera perfecto para nuestra primera cita. Tú no mereces menos que todo esto.

-Pues aparentemente diste en el clavo porque me encantó el lugar. Es perfecto para la ocasión. Ginny se va a morir cuando le cuente.

-No me la nombres que Harry ya me tiene vuelto loco. Sigue enamorado de ella y no se atreve a decírselo y para calmarse habla todo el día de ella.

-Ay, esos dos… Ginny no me ha dicho nada pero yo sé que aún lo ama. Deberían terminar con este juego estúpido y admitir sus sentimientos.

Efectivamente el comportamiento de Ginny y Harry parecía un juego. Ambos se dirigían miradas fortuitas cuando estaban en el mismo lugar pero actuaban lo más normal posible: hablaban un poco, se reían y mostraban la linda amistad que tenían.

Ron y Hermione ordenaron y siguieron conversando de cosas banales. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente y durante el postre comenzaron a juguetear. Habían pedido una copa de helado para los dos, Hermione ponía cara de bebé y Ron le daba el helado en la boca, luego los dos reían, se besaban y se decían que se querían.

Salieron del restaurante tomados de la mano y decidieron pasear un poco por un parque cercano. A pesar de estar a mediados de julio, corría una fresca brisa y hacía algo de frío. Caminaron abrazados durante media hora y luego volvieron al auto. La primera cita había ido muy bien y Hermione ya estaba pensando en como sería la segunda. Ron estacionó frente al edificio en el cual vivía Hermione y luego la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, debo admitir que esta primera cita fue mejor de lo que yo jamás habría esperado.

-Pienso lo mismo. La pasé genial, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.-Ron sonrió abiertamente.- Es sólo una sugerencia.-Aclaró ella riendo.

-Se repetirá de eso no hay duda. Pero por ahora mejor te vas a dormir para que Ginny no se queje y diga que te traigo a casa muy tarde.-Hermione rió y luego lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo. Nos vemos mañana.

Hermione entró al edificio y tomó el ascensor hasta el quinto piso donde estaba su departamento. Sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta y entró. Ginny estaba en el sillón, leyendo una revista al revés y su pelo estaba muy despeinado. Al oír que Hermione cerraba la puerta, Ginny se volteó y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu cita¿Por qué me miras así?- Hermione miraba a Ginny con el seño fruncido y con una mirada curiosa.- ¿Hermione¿Qué pasa¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

-No, nada. ¿Pasó algo mientras yo no estaba?

-No, nada. Me aburrí como ostra. Bueno, tengo sueño así que me voy a dormir.-Ginny fingió un bostezo y se levantó del sillón.

-¿No quieres oír acerca de mi cita con tu hermano?

-No, puedo esperar hasta mañana. Así que... Tú también debes estar cansada, una primera cita debe ser agobiante, también deberías ir a acostarte.-Ginny tomó a Hermione del brazo y la llevó hasta su pieza.- Buenas noches Hermione, hablamos mañana.

-Ginny, estas muy rara y...

-¿Yo¿Rara? Noooo, para nada. Ahora anda a acostarte. Buenas noches.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su habitación y Ginny se dirigió a la suya. Abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Ya puedes salir, Harry.

Harry salió de la habitación. Estaba más despeinado de lo normal y parecía muy nervioso. La miró durante unos segundos pensando en qué hacer.

-Mmmm, bueno, será mejor que te vayas.

-Sí, me parece buena idea Gin. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Harry salió sin hacer ruido. Luego Ginny entró a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama pensando ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

* * *

**Unas horas antes**

Hermione acababa de salir. Ginny esperaba que el estúpido de su hermano fuera capaz de planear una cita perfecta porque su amiga no merecía nada menos que perfecto.

Ginny se sentó en el sillón y prendió el televisor. Minutos después apagó el televisor, no le apetecía ver televisión. Estaba aburrida, hacía dos meses que no había pasado una noche sola y no sabía que hacer. Su mirada se fijó en el teléfono y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había marcado un número.

-Aló.- la voz de Harry sonaba desde el otro lado de la línea.-Aló. ¿Hay alguien allí?

Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e iba a colgar cuando se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y decidió hablar con Harry.

-Sí, estoy yo.

-¿Ginny¿Sucedió algo?

-No, lo que pasa es que como Hermione y Ron salieron, no tengo nada que hacer y me preguntaba si tal vez nosotros podríamos hacer algo.

-Eh, está bien. Hagamos algo ¿Qué tal si voy para allá?

-Perfecto, te veo en un par de segundos.

Ginny colgó el telefono y siguió cuestionando su impulso. ¿Por qué había llamado a Harry¿Acaso estaba loca? No,no, ellos eran amigos y no había nada de malo en pasar un rato juntos.

Segundos después Harry se apareció en el apartamento y se pusieron a conversar. A Ginny le sorprendió lo fácil que le era hablar con Harry, los temas se iban dando solos, con nadie más excepto con sus amigos más cercanos se le hacía tan fácil mantener una conversación.

Luego de un rato prepararon algo de comer y se sentaron a la mesa. Hablaron de todo, desde la relación de Ron y Hermione hasta sus respectivos trabajos. Luego de cenar se pusieron a lavar los platos y Ginny encendió la radio. Era una vieja costumbre que tenía, poner la radio mientras hacía los quehaceres domésticos. Estaban tocando una canción lenta y muy romántica.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_(Algún día, cuando esté terriblemente deprimido,)_

_When the world is cold, _

_(Cuando el mundo este frío,)_

I will feel a glow just thinking of you...

_(Sentiré un brillo sólo pensando en ti…)_

_And the way you look tonight._

_(Y en la manera como te ves esta noche.)_

Ginny comenzó a mecerse al ritmo de la música. Harry la miró por unos segundos y después soltó que no sabía bailar. Ginny lo miró atentamente y le dijo:

-Si quieres yo te enseño. Ven, párate.

Harry obedeció y se puso frente a Ginny. Ginny le tomó una mano y la puso en su cintura, luego puso la suya en el hombro de Harry y tomó su otra mano entre las suyas. Comenzaron a seguir la 6elodía sin decir nada.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_(Eres encantadora, con tu sonrisa tan cálida)_

And your cheeks so soft,

_(Y tus mejillas tan suaves,)_

There is nothing for me but to love you,

_(No hay nada para mi mas que amarte,)_

And the way you look tonight.

_(Y la manera como te ves esta noche.)_

Ginny le sonreía tratando de tranquilizarlo y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Harry estaba muy nervioso y sentía como se iba sonrojando de a poco, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de Ginny y ahora que estaban a sólo algunos centímetros de distancia no podía evitar pensar que se lucía asombrosamente hermosa y que su sonrisa era lo más bello y cálido que había visto.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_(Con cada palabra tu ternura crece,)_

_Tearing my fear apart…_

_(__Desgarrando mi miedo…_)

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_(__I esa risa que arruga tu nariz,)_

_It touches my foolish heart._

_(Toca mi tonto corazón.)_

Harry era muy torpe bailando y pisaba a Ginny muy seguido. Ella le susurraba, con la voz más tierna que Harry había oído, que no importaba y luego él la volvía a pisar y ella reía. Harry notó que cuando Ginny se reía, arrugaba la nariz, este simple gesto hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, enloquecido, enamorado.

_Lovely ... Never, ever change. _

_(Encantadora…Nunca, jamás cambies.)_

_Keep that breathless charm. _

_(Guarda ese encanto que deja sin aliento.)_

_Won't you please arrange it ? _

_(¿No lo arreglarías por favor?)_

_'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

_(Porque te amo…Sólo de la manera como te ves esta noche.)_

Se veía preciosa, ojala que nunca cambie pensaba Harry mientras se esforzaba por no seguir tropezando con ella. Ella lo dejaba sin aliento, y a pesar de que cuando Harry la miraba le costaba mucho respirar, él deseaba que ella guardara por siempre ese encanto que le hacía jadear. Definitivamente el la amaba.

Harry levantó su mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Ginny que seguía mirándolo fijamente. Se quedaron así unos momentos, siguiendo la melodía mientras se miraban pero la torpeza de Harry interrumpió el momento con un tropezón que se llevó a ambos al suelo. Los dos rieron y luego sus miradas chocaron nuevamente. Se hizo silencio en la habitación y ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, de pronto sus labios se juntaron iniciando un beso que mezclaba amor y pasión.

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_

_Just the way you look to-night._

_(Sólo de la manera como te ves esta noche.)_

La canción estaba llegando a su fin, cuando la melodía terminó se separaron. Ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo pero un ruido que venía desde afuera los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Hermione.-murmuró Ginny.

Acto seguido ambos se pararon, Ginny tomó a Harry de la mano, lo hizo entrar a su habitación y luego cerró la puerta, tomó una revista y se tiró en un sillón justo en el momento en que Hermione entraba al departamento.

* * *

Bueno...Quedo un poco largo pero quedó bien. La canción es "The Way You Look Tonight" de Frank Sinatra, a mi me encanta y era perfecta para el momento. 

Esta medio romanticón pero que se le va hacer, así me imagino yo las cosas.


	6. Aclarando Sentimientos

**_6.-Aclarando Sentimientos_**

**__**

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendida. Acababa de escuchar algo que no creía que iba a escuchar nunca. Ginny le acababa de contar todo lo que había pasado con Harry la noche anterior. Hermione no se lo podía creer.

-Hermione, cierra la boca y dame un consejo ¿Qué hago?- Ginny sonaba desesperada, había pasado la noche en vela pensando en lo sucedido con Harry.

-Bueno, primero lo primero ¿Te gusta?

Ginny la miró dudosa, la verdad es que por eso mismo necesitaba un consejo, después de negarlo por cuatro años había una prueba de que todavía sentía algo por Harry. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione que la miraban expectantes. No había razón para mentirle a su amiga.

-Sí, todavía me gusta.

Hermione soltó un pequeño chillido de emoción. Por fin Ginny admitía sus sentimientos, todo saldría perfecto. Ahora sólo había que juntarlos y dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

-Bueno, si el te correspondió el beso es por que tu también le gustas. Así que no veo razón por lo cual no decírselo.

-Eh... Déjame ver. Tal vez porque si Harry realmente sintiera algo por mi no estaríamos en esta situación. Después de cuatro años no creo que él siga sintiendo algo por mí.

-Ginny, Harry no ha dejado de pensar en ti ni de quererte en todos estos años. Yo lo sé, es así. No dudes, si quieres que algo suceda tienes que hacerlo pasar.

Ginny se quedó pensando en lo que Hermione le había dicho toda la mañana. Ahora que había sincerado sus sentimientos lo que decía su amiga tenía bastante lógica, pero era demasiado cobarde como para ir donde Harry a decirle todo lo que sentía.

Hermione pasó el resto de la mañana estudiando, la medimagía era complicado pero, tal vez por eso, le gustaba mucho. Cerca del mediodía sonó el teléfono. Era Ron que la invitaba a almorzar, Hermione iba a aceptar pero al mirar a su alrededor vio a Ginny que estaba bastante pensativa, le preguntó a Ron si la podía invitar ya que a Ginny le haría bien distraerse. Ron no puso problemas pero Hermione no contaba con que a él también se le ocurriría invitar a alguien: a Harry.

Cuando se encontraron en la cafetería que estaba a dos cuadras del apartamento de las chicas, Ginny sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Ella y Harry se miraron pero apartaron sus ojos enseguida, parecían bastante incómodos pero sólo Hermione lo notó, seguramente Ron no sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ellos trataron de actuar lo más normal posible pero no lo consiguieron, agradecieron bastante que Hermione acaparara la conversación hablando de los problemas obvios que tenía el ministerio. Todos participaron de la charla y poco a poco la situación fue haciéndose menos incomoda, hasta se animaron a debatirse las ideas entre ellos.

Luego de comer volvieron al apartamento de las chicas para seguir charlando. Aparentemente despotricar en contra del ministerio le gustaba a todos, según Harry había demasiadas fallas que se arreglarían explorando nuevas áreas pero para eso habría que trabajar en conjunto con mucha gente de distintos sectores del ministerio y nadie estaba dispuesto a ellos. Hermione estaba indignada por la falta de apoyo que había hacia el hospital y Ginny pensaba que creando un buen proyecto podrían solucionarse las fallas mencionadas por Harry. Ron se mantenía al margen de la discusión y de vez en cuando comentaba algo.

Harry y Ron se fueron bastante tarde. Apenas se cerró la puerta del apartamento Hermione se volvió hacia Ginny y le preguntó si se había decidido a hacer algo.

-Sí, decidir como le digo a Harry todo lo que siento.-Luego de decir esto, Ginny se fue a su habitación dejando a Hermione perpleja, ese había sido un día lleno de sorpresas para ella.

* * *

Durante el transcurso de la semana Ginny no dejó de pensar en como decirle a Harry lo que sentía. Debió quedarse trabajando hasta tarde muchas noches ya que al estar tan desconcentrada tenía que rehacer todos los informes. Se moría de ganas de hablar con Hermione pero esta también llegaba tarde todas las noches, aunque no por trabajo sino porque salía con Ron.

El viernes por la noche Ginny llegó temprano al apartamento pero como Hermione aún no llegaba y no había nada en la televisión decidió ir a hacer las compras. Ella siempre iba a un supermercado que quedaba a diez cuadras del departamento, quedaba lejos pero era el único lugar donde vendían sus cereales favoritos.

Ginny camino hasta el supermercado, era un lugar pequeño en el que las cosas estaban bastante amontonadas, no era un lugar ordenado pero siempre había una cantidad respetable de gente adentro.

Ginny cogió un carrito y comenzó a poner cosas en él. Estaban en el pasillo de los cereales buscando su distraídamente su favorito cuando chocó de espaldas con alguien. Se volvió inmediatamente a pedir disculpas y se encontró con el moreno que había ocupado su cabeza toda la semana.

-Gin, hola.

-Harry... ¿Cómo estás?

Ambos parecían bastante nerviosos, no se miraban a los ojos y les temblaban las manos. Ginny se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que era la situación y decidió seguir el consejo de Hermione: tomar la iniciativa.

- Quería llamarte.- Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Ginny.- Ya sabes, para aclarar nuestra situación.

-¿Sí? Yo también quería hablar contigo. Bueno...

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos mañana? Digo, sé que es pronto pero, bueno, da lo mismo, la cosa es que necesitamos hablar. Pon el lugar y la hora.

-Bueno, la cena me parece una buena idea. Te paso a recoger mañana a las ocho. ¿Te parece?

-Si, nos vemos mañana entonces. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Ginny cogió su cereal y se marchó hacia la caja sin mirar atrás. Estaba contentísima, por fin aclararían esa incómoda situación en la que estaban metidos. Terminó de pagar, tomó las bolsas y salió del supermercado.

Las cosas estaban tomando rumbo, ella y Harry hablarían y ella le diría todo, se desahogaría con él y terminarían juntos como siempre deberían haberlo estado. Iba pensando en estas cosas cuando una voz surgió en su cabeza:

-¿Y sí no¿ Y si todo se iba a las pailas porque Harry no quería estar con ella?

-No, no, no.- respondió otra voz en su cabeza.- cálmate y deja que las cosas pasen.

Ginny decidió seguir este último consejo. Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que casi la atropellan al cruzar la calle. Llegó al edificio y vio en la entrada el auto de su hermano, Ginny estaba de buen humor por lo que decidió ir a saludar e invitarlos a tomar algo pero cuando se acercó vio que su hermano y su amiga estaban bastante ocupados besándose de una manera que a Ginny le pareció asquerosamente desesperada. Ginny sólo sonrío y subió al apartamento, después de todo quien era ella para juzgarlos, ellos se amaban y había que dejarlos tranquilos.

-¿Quién sabe?.- pensó.- A lo mejor yo sea la próxima en besuquearse así.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Disculpen la demora pero empezó el colegio y no encontraba no tiempo ni inspiración. Igual este capitulo no esta muy bueno pero les prometo que el próximo será mejor.

Roci


	7. Celos Y Un Nuevo Romance

**7.- Celos Y Un Nuevo Romance**

Ginny se despertó bastante aturdida a la mañana siguiente. Había pensado toda la noche en que le diría a Harry durante la cena y a que acuerdo llegarían. En algunos momentos se imaginaba que todo iba bien y que salía del restaurante como la novia oficial de Harry Potter... pero otras veces pensaba que el beso había sido sólo un error y que iban a quedar simplemente como amigos.

Luego de dar muchas vueltas a la cama decidió levantarse. Hermione se encontraba en la cocina tarareando una canción, parecía bastante feliz.

-Ya te iba a ir a despertar. ¿Te gustan los panqueques verdad?

-Si, obvio ¿Porqué estás tan feliz?

- Porque amo a tu hermano y porque al fin todo va bien.

-Jajaja. Sí, ustedes dos se quieren mucho, pero ¿Qué hizo para ponerte así?

-Bueno... Demostró que me amaba eligiéndome a mí en vez de a Lavender. Nos encontramos con ella, mejor dicho ella nos encontró con nosotros.

-¿Cómo es eso?

- Ella pasó por al frente del edificio y nos vio en el auto de Ron.

-Pues hasta yo los vi así que no sé que tiene eso de raro.

-Lo raro es que ella se acercó, toda confianzuda, nos saludó y se puso a coquetear con Ron en mi cara.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Ahora entiendo porque nunca me cayó bien. Pero Ron se quedó muy tranquilo, tan inocente que es, ni se dio cuenta que esa perra estaba toda babosa por él.

-¿Eso te hizo tan feliz¿Qué mi hermano es un idiota que no se da cuenta que su ex le coquetea¿De verdad?

-Es que no fue tanto así. Cuando Lavender se ponía cargosa, Ron la rechazaba de una manera muy poco inocente, pero que demostraba que no quería estar cerca de ella. Y después la echó. Le dijo que nos íbamos y nos fuimos, sin siquiera despedirnos de esa...

- Ay Hermione, igual ustedes son los malos. ¿Para qué la provocan¿Para qué se besan enfrente de ella? Bueno, está bien que se demuestren que se quieren y todo, pero ustedes dos se besan como si se les fuera la vida en ello, como si fuera la última vez que van a estar juntos.

-Si tampoco es para tanto, nos besamos como una pareja normal.

- Ay, Hermione por favor. Si parecía que se iban a bajar del auto para ir derechito a tu alcoba.

Al oír esto Hermione se dio vuelta e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de su amiga. Ginny vio como Hermione se ponía roja y no pudo evitar abrir la boca, sorprendida.

-¿No me digas que tú y Ron... que ese era el plan?.- Al ver que no obtenía respuesta Ginny decidió ser más directa.- ¿Tú y ron ya han... mmm, bueno... intimado?

Ginny y Hermione enrojecieron. La primera porque nunca había hablado de un tema como ese con nadie y la segunda porque le daba vergüenza admitir la verdad.

Hermione conocía a su amiga y sabía que Ginny no iba desistir hasta que le respondiera su pregunta, así que decidió evitarse algunos minutos de ofuscamiento y responderle de una, sin anestesia.

-Sí.

Ginny abrió aún más la boca. A pesar de que Hermione y Ron habían estado juntos por dos años, a ella jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente que ellos ya habían avanzado tanto en su relación. Es más, siempre había pensado que Hermione era de las que esperaban hasta el matrimonio.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ay Ginny.-Hermione no quería hablar del tema pero sabía que Ginny no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente el haberle escondido ese detalle por los dos meses que llevaban viviendo juntas.- Fue hace como un año, una vez que nos quedamos solos en Grimmauld Place. No estaba en nuestros planes, pero pasó y desde entonces se ha repetido en algunas ocasiones.

- Wow. O sea que lo de ustedes va en serio.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada bastante significativa a Ginny y esta decidió cambiar de tema. Le contó a Hermione su encuentro con Harry en el supermercado y los planes que habían hecho para cenar. Hermione se alegró de que Ginny quisiera aclarar su situación y después de desayunar ambas salieron de compras para conseguir algo apropiado para la ocasión.

* * *

Ginny y Harry estaban sentados en un restaurante mágico llamado "Candell". El moreno la había recogido puntual y habían hecho el trayecto al callejón Diagon en el auto de Harry hablando cosas de trabajo. Una vez en el restaurante ordenaron y repentinamente se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno... creo que deberíamos ir al grano ¿no?-Harry rompió el silencio algo nervioso.- Digo, si quieres hablar.

-Está bien, aclarémoslo todo. ¿Qué significó ese beso para ti?-Harry no esperaba que Ginny fuera tan directa y se quedó pasmado en su asiento hasta que esta volvió a hablar.- Solucionémoslo de una Harry, al grano, simplemente responde.

El moreno se quedó cayado por unos instantes, pero no porque no supiera que responder sino porque estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus sentimientos.

-Significó mucho, significó que yo me diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti.

-Y ¿Qué sientes?- Ginny trató de hacer la pregunta con naturalidad pero estaba demasiado ansiosa por oír la respuesta.

-Yo... -Harry dudó si confesar sus sentimientos. Miró a Ginny directo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no podían jugar a este juego, que se estaban haciendo daño. Había que decirlo todo, de una como había dicho la pelirroja.- Todavía te amo.

* * *

Hermione se había quedado en el departamento estudiando. Era mucho lo que tenía que aprender y poco tiempo para hacerlo. La escuela de medimagia era mucho más ardua que Hogwarts y aunque detestara admitirlo, su relación con Ron era un estorbo, le quitaban horas valiosas pero valía la pena. Lo amaba y mucho.

De repente sonó el timbre. Hermione se levantó para abrir. Era Alex Sallarie, un compañero de la escuela de medimagia con el que iba a estudiar. Alex era alto y guapo, moreno y de tez blanquecina, llevaba una sonrisa rompecorazones algo burlona que era muy difícil sacar de su rostro, característica por la cual a Hermione le parecía simpático.

Alex entró sonriendo, llevaba en sus brazos una bolsa con un signo chino que parecía ser comida.

-Hola. Traje algo de comida china. Te agradezco mucho por ayudarme a estudiar, tú sabes que si bajo el promedio me quitan la beca y ahí muero.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes. Pasa, deja la comida en la cocina y empecemos de una vez que no sé como nos vamos a meter tanta cosa en la cabeza.

-Jajaja relájate mujer, ya verás lo fácil que será, a ti todo te entra y se queda grabado. Empecemos.

Estudiaron cerca de dos horas. Iban a ser las diez y media cuando decidieron tomarse un descanso para comer la comida china. Alex era un buen estudiante, no había que explicarle las cosas dos veces pero siempre olvidaba algún detalle importante, por el otro lado a Hermione le bastaba echar una mirada para saber de qué trataba la materia pero le pasaba que, como muy pocas veces en su vida, se le confundían algunos nombres.

Alex era bastante relajado, se tomaba todo en serio pero nunca se agravaba por nada. Era bromista cuando tenía que serlo, hablaba en los momentos propicios y sabía perfectamente como animar a alguien.

Luego de conversar y reír un buen rato siguieron estudiando y así los tomó por sorpresa la media noche. Cuando se dieron cuenta eran las dos de la mañana.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-Ok. ¿Quieres que llame a un taxi?

-No, gracias, no tengo dinero muggle. Me voy caminando.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo te presto.- Hermione comenzó a buscar algo de dinero pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no le quedaba ni un penique en la casa.- Increíble, no tengo nada.

-No te preocupes, me sé cuidar solo. Adiós.

-No. No puedo dejar que te vayas a pie. Vives al otro lado de la ciudad.- Hermione estaba desesperada buscando una solución al problema. El cajero automático más cercano estaba a tres cuadras pasando por un parque bastante oscuro.-¿Porqué no te quedas a dormir aquí? El sillón es bastante cómodo.

Alex se negó pero Hermione insistió por lo cual el chico terminó cediendo. La castaña le preparó una cama en el sofá, le dio una vieja playera de Ron para que durmiera mejor y se fue a acostar. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza a Hermione lo problemática que iba a resultar su idea.

* * *

Ginny estaba perpleja. No sabía que decir. Había imaginado a Harry diciendo algo así en sueños pero nunca creyó que esa ilusión se haría realidad. Seguramente había escuchado mal, Harry no le había confesado que aún la amaba, él no sentía nada por ella, él la había abandonado hace dos años... pero la había abandonado para que no le sucediera nada, no porque no la amara sino porque la amaba demasiada como para exponerla a Voldemort.

Ginny se debatía internamente. No sabía que decir, estaba muda, todo sucedía demasiado rápido. Antes de que pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos Harry volvió a hablar.

-No te he podido sacar de mi cabeza.-Una vez que ya había comenzado, resultaba fácil continuar, sacarse todo eso que le oprimía el pecho.- Desde que me di cuenta que te amaba, cuando estábamos en sexto, tu imagen ronda mi mente. Y para qué decir que no has dejado a mi corazón tranquilo, te amo y no tengo ni la menor idea de porqué no te lo había dicho antes. Te amo y quiero estar contigo.

-Harry...

- El beso no fue un error, no fue una tontería, no fue algo que simplemente sucedió. Significó algo. Yo te amo. Y ¿Tú me amas?

Ginny estaba confundida, escuchaba a Harry decirle todo lo que había querido escuchar por mucho tiempo. No sabía que hacer. Harry estaba frente a ella mirándola expectante. Tenía que hacer algo. Y lo hizo, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Se levantó, rodeó la mesa, se paró frente a Harry y lo besó. Lo besó como nunca lo había besado, con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía, esperando darle así la respuesta a su pregunta.

Se separaron lentamente y Ginny sonrió. Todos en el restaurante los miraban y en cuanto los tórtolos se dieron cuenta ambos se sonrojaron, Ginny volvió a su asiento.

-Supongo que eso responde tu pregunta.- sonrió Ginny.

Harry le sonrió devuelta. En ese instante llegó el mozo con la cena. Comieron lentamente, tomándose de la mano y mirándose directo a los ojos. Al salir del restaurante eran novios oficialmente y ambos irradiaban felicidad.

Como cualquier pareja recién formada no querían separarse así que fueron a dar la vuelta al parque y una vez allí a Ginny se le ocurrió la idea de ir al cine. Harry aceptó. Ginny siempre era espontánea y bastante astuta. Yendo al cine ganaría un par de horas al lado de su amado y una explicación coherente para Hermione de porqué llegó tan tarde.

Vieron una comedia y como había poca gente en el cine pudieron comentarla en voz alta y besarse sin preocupación alguna. Ginny llegó al apartamento cerca de las dos y media de la mañana. No prendió las luces pues sabía que caminando recto llegaría a su pieza, por lo cual no supo que Alex había dormido en el sofá hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Ron la despertara de sus sueños a gritos.

Alex estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando el timbre lo despertó. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos recordar que estaba en el apartamento de Hermione. Sonó nuevamente el timbre y Alex se paró a abrir. Vestía simplemente unos bóxer y la playera que le prestó Hermione así que probablemente se imaginarán la expresión de Ron cuando un perfecto extraño le abrió la puerta del departamento de su novia y de su hermana.

Ron lo miró de arriba a abajo con una cara que expresaba su confusión. No alcanzó a procesar toda la información cuando vio salir a Hermione (que sólo vestía un camisón de dormir) de su habitación preguntando¿Quién era, Alex?

La expresión en la cara de Ron cambió súbitamente a una de rabia absoluta. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Alex gritando desaforadamente que como se atrevía, que quien se creía que era y una tanda de improperios bastante amplia, mientras comenzaba a golpearlo.

-Ron!- Hermione se acercó corriendo intentando separarlos pues Alex peleaba de vuelta.

En ese momento Ginny salió de su habitación bastante enojada porque los gritos la habían despertado, pero apenas vio la escena que tenía adelante se espabiló el sueño y tomó su varita.

-_Petrificus Totalus_!

Ron y Alex quedaron inmovilizados. Hermione se acercó a Ron y antes de que este reaccionara esta lo abofeteó.

-Eres un imbecil ¿Sabías? Alex lo siento tanto.- dijo acercándose a su amigo y deshechizándolo.- Lo siento pero será mejor que te vayas.

-Lo entiendo.- Alex cogió sus cosas y se vistió rápidamente.- Adiós. Nos vemos mañana, supongo.- Y salió del apartamento sin agregar nada.

Hermione procedió a desencantar a Ron y le pidió a Ginny que los dejara solos. Una vez que Ginny se fue, la castaña volvió a cachetear al pelirrojo.

-Bien merecido que lo tienes. ¿Cómo se te ocurre¿Quién crees que soy¿Acaso no me conoces¿De verdad crees que yo te haría algo así?- Hermione sonaba firme aunque tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Quién era ese tipo¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Ese es Alex Sallarie, un compañero de la escuela de medimagia. ¿Que qué hacía aquí? Vino a estudiar conmigo, se le hizo tarde y no tenía como devolverse a su casa. ¿Contento? Eres un estúpido.

-¿Qué querías que pensara? Vengo a ver a mi novia y me encuentro con un tipo medio desnudo paseándose por el apartamento.

-Ron, tú no pensaste. No había nada que pensar. Tú simplemente me buscabas y me preguntabas que onda con el tipo, se supone que confías en mi no. Parece que no. Ándate por favor.

-Pero...

-Ándate.- Gritó Hermione bastante enojada.

Ron siguió insistiendo pero cuando Hermione tomó la varita supo que lo mejor sería que se fuera. Se fue apesadumbrado, reconociendo internamente el error que había cometido y cuando cerró la puerta pudo escuchar como Hermione lanzaba algo al suelo y repetía nuevamente "imbecil".

Ese domingo Hermione no asistió al almuerzo familiar Weasley. Ginny trató de convencerla de que fuera y trató de animarla contándole todo lo ocurrido con Harry. Hermione se alegró por Ginny pero esta no logró hacerla cambiar de idea respecto a ir al almuerzo.

Una vez que Ginny se fue, Hermione comenzó a sollozar. Sollozaba de rabia y dolor. ¿Cómo podría llegar Ron a pensar algo tan estúpido acerca de ella¿Porqué ese pelirrojo que la volvía loca era tan tonto? Pasó toda la tarde lamentándose por lo ocurrido.

Durante la semana que siguió al incidente Hermione no habló con Ron. Este la buscaba pero no tenía éxito. Hermione trabajaba hasta tarde, luego se quedaba estudiando en el hospital y volvía al apartamento cerca de la medianoche. Regresaba tarde, pero no le importaba la hora a la que llegara si de todas maneras no podía conciliar el sueño.

Poco a poco, durante la semana, la rabia de Hermione se fue esfumando y convirtiéndose en tristeza, es por eso que trabaja más de lo normal y estudiaba todo lo que podía porque si estaba quieta todo volvía a su cabeza y se sentía mal, se sentía triste, traicionada, pero sobretodo herida.

Pasó la semana y volvió a llegar el domingo. A pesar de estar en pleno otoño brillaba el sol, pero a Hermione no le apetecía salir. A las cinco de la tarde la llamó el conserje diciendo que había llegado un paquete para ella y que debía bajar a firmar el recibo. Hermione bajó algo sorprendida pues no se imaginaba quien podría haber mandado algo.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo vio que este estaba lleno de rosas rojas a medio abrir. Estaba tan confundida que se sobresaltó bastante cuando escuchó su voz a su lado.

-Tienes razón, soy un imbecil, un estúpido que no piensa y se deja llevar por impulsos. Soy todo lo que dijiste que era.

Hermione se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. Ron notó que la castaña había estado llorando y se sintió aún más culpable.

-Pero te amo, y el amor lo hace uno hacer locuras. En el fondo sabía que tu no harías algo así, que no me traicionarías pero la sola idea de perderte se me hizo insoportable y me descargué en tu compañero. Por favor perdóname. Te amo.

-Ron... Tú no sabes como duele. No sabes como es que la persona que uno amas te trate así. Yo no me merecía eso, no merecía que llegaras a pensar algo tan feo de mí.

-Lo sé, por eso me disculpo. De todo corazón. Hago lo que quieras.

-Prométeme que nunca más me vas a hacer una escena de celos.-Al ver que no obtenía respuesta de Ron, Hermione le levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos.- Yo te amo y quiero perdonarte, pero debes prometerme, jurarme, que no vas a dejar que ni los celos ni los impulsos destruyan nuestra relación. Yo no puedo vivir en estas condiciones, no puede ser que cada vez que un tipo se me acerque te alteres.

-Está bien, lo juro. Te amo, perdóname.

Hermione se acercó y lo besó lentamente. Cuando se separaron le sonrió.

-Y le vas a pedir disculpas Alex. Que bochorno más grande, primera vez que va a mi apartamento y lo tratan a puñete limpio.

-Está bien. Ahora llevemos todas estas rosas al departamento que parece que aquí estorban.

Hermione volvió a sonreír. Así fue como terminó la primera de muchas peleas por celos y desconfianza. Peleas que marcarían profundamente aquella hermosa relación.

* * *

Sorry por haberme demorado tanto pero el colegio me tenía hasta el cuello. Espero que les guste. Me pareció que no en una relación no todo es rosa así que había que empezar a complicarla, pero esto no para aqui, entre Ron yHermion van a pasar muchas cosas antes que su relación se consolide, e incluso después seguirán teniendo dificultades.

Dejen reviews please!

Roci


	8. La Boda

**_8.- La Boda_**

**__**

Un par de semanas luego de la pelea entre Hermione y Ron, la boda de Percy se acercaba. Estaban todos nerviosos, empezando por los novios. La señora Weasley era la más descontrolada de todos, cuando veía a cualquiera de sus hijos comenzaba a llorar, no podía creer que su tercer hijo se casara, no podía creer que en un par de meses sería abuela, en realidad no podía creer que vinieran tantas cosas buenas después de todo lo malo ocurrido en los últimos años, no podía creer que estuvieran todos vivos.

Aunque todo pareciera bien, Ron y Hermione no lo estaban. Luego de lo sucedido con Alex vinieron otras escenitas a pesar de que Ron se controlaba lo más que podía, a veces simplemente dejaba vencer sus impulsos y actuaba bastante desagradable con los compañeros de Hermione. Ella trataba de resistir las ganas de golpearlo que la invadían cuando esto sucedía porque se estaba ahogando por dentro, la actitud de Ron era un duro golpe que le quitaba el aire. Ella trataba de arreglarlo todo pero entre los dos crecía un abismo muy grande.

Hermione contaba con que todo se arreglara en la boda pues admitía que no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos debido a sus respectivos trabajos y estudios. Ella creía que algunas disfrutando un evento familiar les haría bien. Necesitaba que todo mejorara, Ron era su único soporte, sin él ella no podría estar de pie. El amor que él le daba era la única razón que ella tenía para vivir, la única razón por la cual el secuestro y las torturas estaban en el pasado, todo lo malo sucedido ya no estaba en su mente porque ocupaba todos sus pensamientos pero Hermione sabía que si él se iba, ella se hundiría en la desesperación de aquellos recuerdos poco placenteros.

El sábado 2 de octubre todos se levantaron muy temprano. Hermione y Ginny habían pasado la noche en la madriguera para ayudar desde temprano a la señora Weasley a preparar el jardín para la recepción. La ceremonia se realizaría en la capilla de Hogsmeade y después los invitados irían a celebrar la unión a la casa Weasley.

La señora Weasley iba de un lado para otro ajustando los detalles, muy nerviosa. A las 11 de la mañana las chicas se empezaron a alistar para el gran evento. Ginny era la madrina y se veía hermosa en el vestido verde que había escogido Penélope. El vestido era de tiras finas, largo y liso, tenía una apertura que iba desde el muslo al suelo, incluía un cinturón dorado a la cadera que dejaba caer un pedazo de tela del mismo color y hacía juego con las sandalias del mimo color que llevaba la pelirroja. Ginny se había dejado el pelo suelto pero ligeramente ondulado, la partidura al lado y la chasquilla tomada con una orquilla dorada.

Por otra parte, Hermione se había puesto un vestido azul de escote en V que se abría ligeramente desde las caderas a la rodilla. Lo había combinado con unas sandalias blancas y un bolso diminuto del mismo color. Llevaba el pelo alisado recogido en un rodete.

Llegaron a la capilla 15 minutos antes de la ceremonia para calmar a la novia que estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios. Asombrosamente Penélope sólo se calmó cuando Hermione le habló.

-Yo sé que los hombres Weasley son complicados, sé que son testarudos, celosos y todo lo demás.- Hermione le hablaba despacio y en un tono bajo mirándola a los ojos.- Pero si uno los ama, entonces los defectos no importan porque todo el amor que ellos son capaces de dar compensan todo. Penélope, piensa que no sólo te ganas un marido sino a toda una familia.

-Verdad, todo va a salir bien. Percy me ama y yo lo amo, da lo mismo que a veces se comparte como un idiota.

-Al final una se acostumbra.

-Toda la razón, no sé ni porqué estoy nerviosa, lo amo y con eso basta.

-Ese es el espíritu.

Una vez que Penélope se calmó las chicas salieron y la dejaron con la señora Weasley. Harry y Ron las esperaban en el vestíbulo.

-Wow, Gin, te ves fantástica.

-Gracias Harry, ustedes también lucen bastante apuestos.- Ambos chicos llevaban puestos unas bastante aceptables túnicas de gala.- Que bueno que decidiste no sacarle las mangas a esta hermanito.

-Jajaja, te ves linda Ginny pero hay que admitir que mi chica se ve aún mejor.- Ron se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó. La chica sonrió.- Para mí tú siempre eres la más bonita.- le susurró al oído.

Los chicos conversaron un rato hasta que llegó el señor Weasley y les indicó que la boda estaba a punto de empezar. Los invitados tomaron asiento y la boda empezó puntual al mediodía. Las palabras de los novios, declarándose su amor eterno, fueron bastante profundas e hicieron llorar a muchas de las mujeres que habían asistido. Luego de la ceremonia los invitados se dirigieron a la madriguera donde los esperaba un festín preparado por la señora Weasley.

Luego del almuerzo, los brindis y las risas, los novios abrieron la pista de baile al son del vals de rigor, poco a poco se les fueron uniendo los invitados. Hermione y Ron bailaron de todo juntos, la estaban pasando fenomenal hasta que alguien apreció por detrás e invitó a Hermione a bailar. Era un búlgaro conocido por todos.

-Viktor! Que bueno verte ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acompañando a una amiga. ¿Te importaría bailar conmigo esta pieza?

-Por supuesto que no, vamos. Ron ¿Porqué no descansas un poco, eh? Vuelvo enseguida.

Ron quedó perplejo viendo como su novia se alejaba con el jugador de quidditch. Se fue a sentar junto a Harry que miraba como Ginny bailaba junto a su padre. Los señores Weasley se habían puesto muy contentos al saber que Harry y Ginny eran novios, si antes lo trataban como un príncipe ahora lo trataban como un rey.

-¿Te lo crees? Llegó y la invitó a bailar como si nada.

-Ron, ellos son amigos, es lógico que Hermione haya querido bailar con él, ponerse al día hace tiempo que no se ven, claro que ella está emocionada con verlo.

Ron no le prestó importancia a lo que su amigo le dijo, tomó un vaso de whiskey de fuego y comenzó a beber. Cuando terminó la canción Ron ya estaba algo bebido, Hermione intentó sacarlo a bailar pero ante la negativa de este la castaña volvió con Viktor.

Hermione siguió bailando con Viktor durante algunos minutos y luego Ron los observó ir a dar un paseo. El pelirrojo sentía la sangre hervir en su cabeza y pensó que una buena manera de ignorar esa sensación era bebiendo. Minutos después, al ver que no volvía, Ron se levantó para ir a buscar a su novia.

Los vio de lejos abrazados y comenzó a acercarse silenciosamente. Cuando estaba a algunos metros vio a Hermione besarlo en la mejilla y al búlgaro volver a la fiesta.

-Se puede saber ¿qué estabas haciendo?

-Ron! Me asustaste.

-Así que ahora ni te tomas la molestia de ocultar tus sentimientos por otras personas.

-Has estado bebiendo? Probablemente porque ni te das cuenta de las estupideces que dices.

- No me trates como a un estúpido, hip.- gritó Ron.- Yo sé que tú me engañas con el bul, hip, garo ese.

-Este tema no lo habíamos tratado antes?

-No te hagas la ingenua, maldita...

¿-Maldita qué? Ahora me vas ofender directamente?

- Eres una perra, hip, apuesto lo que sea a que ya te acostaste con él

PLAF! La mano de Hermione atravesó la cara de Ron. La castaña tenía los ojos vidriosos y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Eres un imbecil. Si piensas así entonces porqué estas conmigo, ah?

Porque soy un imbecil que te, hip, ama. Pero obviamente tú no me amas a mí porque si así fuera, hip, no me harías esto.

Das pena. Tú no me amas, yo no puedo seguir así. Soy una estúpida por pensar que esto tenía solución.

Sí, eres una estúpida, hip, pero yo lo soy más por creer todas tus, hip, mentiras.

Hermione no aguantó más y salió corriendo dirigiéndole a Ron unas cuantas miradas iracundas. Ron se quedó ahí, quieto, murmurando cosas incomprensibles al tiempo que una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla y parte de él entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Harry y Ginny bailaban abrazados, casi no se movían, simplemente se balanceaban de un lado para otro. Estaban agotados. La mente de ambos divaga en lugares ajenos a la pista llena de gente, ambos se imaginaban solos en alguna ciudad exótica o romántica disfrutando de su amor, sus pensamientos llegaban a la pregunta de si fuesen ellos los que algún día conmemoraran un momento tan especial. Creían que sí.

Bailaron hasta tarde y se fueron cuando ya casi no quedaba nadie. Harry llevó a Ginny a su casa y se quedaron allí conversando hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos en el sofá.

Harry fue el primero en despertar ya que el sol le daba en la cara. Vio la hora, eran las nueve de la mañana. Miró a su alrededor, abrazada a su cintura se encontraba su amada pelirroja. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación pues consideró que era muy temprano para despertarla. Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. La puerta de la habitación de Hermione estaba abierta pero no había nadie adentro por lo que Harry pensó que su amiga probablemente se había quedado en su apartamento con Ron. Ni Harry ni Ginny sabían de la pelea que la pareja había tenido la noche anterior por lo cual Harry no se preocupó por Hermione.

Luego de comer unos cereales Harry volvió a la habitación de Ginny y se recostó en la cama junto a ella. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia él. Su aroma lo inundó por completo, olía a jazmines luego de una llovizna. La amaba demasiado, no podía creer que hubiera perdido tanto tiempo dudando. Luego de suspirar por ella unas cuantas veces más cayó dormido junto a su amada.

* * *

Ron despertó cerca del mediodía. Estaba tirado de espaldas en su cama, aún llevaba puesta la túnica que había usado la noche anterior y ni siquiera se había sacado los zapatos. Intentó incorporarse pero sintió una punzada en su cabeza y volvió a recostarse. Ron recordaba haber bebido en exceso la noche anterior pero no se acordaba porqué.

Luego de esperar algunos minutos, el pelirrojo se levantó y entró al baño. Abrió la llave de agua caliente y se metió en la ducha. Aún estaba medio dormido pero de repente se le vino a la cabeza todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Giraron en su cabeza diferentes voces: "_Viktor! Que bueno verte_"; "_Ella está emocionada con verlo_"; "_Tú me engañas con el búlgaro_"; "_Apuesto lo que sea a que ya te acostaste con él_"; "_Yo no puedo seguir así_".

Los recuerdos iban y venían. Una vez que Ron recordó todo con claridad salió corriendo de la ducha y se vistió. No podía haber sido tan idiota, no podía haber tratado tan mal a la mujer que amaba.

Una vez vestido, el pelirrojo tomó su auto y lo aceleró todo lo posible para llegar rápidamente al apartamento de Hermione. Tenía que hablarle, explicarle que todo lo de la noche anterior no lo había hecho a conciencia, tenía que solucionarlo.

Ron llegó al edificio y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Tocó la puerta desesperadamente y le abrió un somnoliento Harry. Ron miró hacia adentro y vio que Ginny estaba colgando el teléfono, no se veía muy contenta. Ron no tenía tiempo de saber porqué su hermana estaba triste ni por qué su novio había pasado la noche en su apartamento. Ron sólo tenía un objetivo en su cabeza: Hermione.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Ron a Ginny. Esta lo miró confundida.- Vamos, Gin, dime ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-¿Hermione? Ella no está aquí.

-Si no está aquí, entonces ¿Dónde está?

-Pues no lo sé, pero ella está bien así que no te preocupes.-ahora era Ron quien miraba confundido.- Acabo de hablar con ella, me contó todo lo que sucedió anoche. Está muy enojada.

-Lo de anoche fue un error. Soy un estúpido.

-Sí, lo eres.

Ron se apoyó por unos segundos en el sofá y luego salió del apartamento. ¿Por qué la había tratado tan mal¿Por qué se había comportado tan idiotamente? Seguramente era tanto el miedo que tenía perderla que no soportaba la tensión de que estuviera con otro hombre, otro hombre que la podía alejar de él. Pero ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso, él mismo se había encargado de alejarla.

* * *

Bueno, creo que quedó bien. Por lo menos a mi me suena totalmente razonble todo lo que pasa, me gustó como quedó. Les adelanto eso sí que al final feliz de cuentos de hadas le queda aún mucho para llegar.

Dejen Reviws please!

Roci


End file.
